


Running

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Dark, Family, Fluffy, Gen, Happy Ending, Mentioned violence, Other, Short, mentioned stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: He was running. He was six years old and he knew that if he stopped running, he would be caught.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a challenge: Put all of your music on shuffle and write something for every song. When it stops, so do you.

He was running. He was six years old and he knew that if he stopped, he would be caught with the food he stole. He didn’t stop.

He was running. He was twelve years old, and stopping would mean getting caught by his uncle. It would mean house arrest, at least long enough for the bruises he’d get not to be noticed anymore.  
He ran.

He was twenty-six. He was running from some alien, aware that stopping would be a death sentence.  
He was running to safety, too. He was running towards the person he loved.

Now, he isn’t running. Jim Kirk is standing. Cheering.  
Watching his daughter run to the finish line, watching her win the game, watching her be a child.  
Watching his partner beside him.

He had arrived.


End file.
